Investigation Discovery Wiki
Welcome to the Investigation Discovery Wiki Are you an ID Addict? If so, this is the Wikia for you. Help the wikia grow by editing and adding pages for all your favorite ID Shows. Things that need attention are current show pages and templates for important information. Current ID Shows Per http://www.investigationdiscovery.com/tv-shows *20/20 on ID (Since 2011; on hiatus) *48 Hours on ID (Since 2010) *A Stranger in My Home (Since 2013; on hiatus) *A Crime to Remember (Since 2013; on hiatus) *Beauty Queen Murders (Since 2013; on hiatus) *Behind Mansion Walls (Since 2011; on hiatus) *Blood, Lies & Alibis (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Bloodlands (Since 2014; new episodes currently airing) *Blood Relatives (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Cry Wolfe (Since 2014; on hiatus) *Dark Temptatons (Since 2014; new episodes currently airing) *Dateline on ID (Since 2008; new episodes currently airing) *Dates from Hell (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Dark Minds (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Deadline: Crime with Tamron Hall (Since 2013; new episodes currently airing) *Dead of Night (Since 2013; on hiatus) *Deadly Affairs (Since 2012; new episodes return 08/16/2014) *Deadly Devotion (Since 2013; new episodes currently airing) *Deadly Sins (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Deadly Women (Since 2005; new episodes currently airing) *Devil in the Details (Since 2014; on hiatus) *Disappeared (Since 2010; on hiatus) *Evil, I (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Evil Kin (Since 2013; new episodes currently airing) *Evil Twins (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Facing Evil with Candice DeLong (Since 2010; on hiatus) *Fatal Encounters (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Fatal Vows (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Frenemies: Loyalty Turned Lethal (Since 2013; on hiatus) *Forbidden (Since 2013; on hiatus) *Handsome Devils (Since 2014; new episodes currently airing) *Heartbreakers (Since 2014; debuts 08/13/2014) *Happily Never After (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Homicide Hunter (Since 2011; new episodes return 08/19/2014) *House of Horrors: Kidnapped (Since 2014; on hiatus) *How (Not) to Kill Your Husband (Since 2014; on hiatus) *I (Almost) Got Away With It (Since 2010; on hiatus) *I'd Kill For You (Since 2013; on hiatus) *Karma's a B*tch! (Since 2013; on hiatus) *Last Seen Alive (Since 2014; on hiatus) *Motives & Murder (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Murder in Paradise (Since 2013; new episodes currently airing) *My Dirty Little Secret (Since 2013; on hiatus) *NIghtmare Next Door (Since 2011; on hiatus) *Nowhere to Hide (Since 2014; new episodes currently airing) *On the Case with Paula Zahn (Since 2009; new episodes currently airing) *Redrum (Since 2013; on hiatus) *Scorned: Love Kills (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Secret Lives of Stepford Wives (Since 2014; on hiatus) *Southern Fried Homicide (Since 2013; on hiatus) *Stalked: Someone's Watching (Since 2011; on hiatus) *Surviving Evil (Since 2013; on hiatus) *Swamp Murders (Since 2013; new episodes currently airing) *Tabloid (Since 2014; on hiatus) *True Crime with Aphrodite Jones (Since 2010; on hiatus) *Unusual Suspects (Since 2010; on hiatus) *Very Bad Men (Since 2006; on hiatus) *Who the (Bleep) Did I Marry? (Since 2010; on hiatus) *Who the (Bleep)... (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Wives with Knives (Since 2012; on hiatus) *Wicked Attraction (Since 2008; on hiatus) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse